Como Una Rosa
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Te amo, Minato / Y yo los amo a los dos -/- Su historia había sido como una rosa, frágil, tersa, pero con muchas espinas. Sin embargo una vez que las quitaron, éstas habían quedado en el pasado. ¡Para ti querida: Aniyasha, por tu cumpleaños!


**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otro fic MinaKushi.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

¡PARA TI **"ANIYASHA" **SALISTE DOBLEMENTE PREMIADA JAJA XD PERO NO PODÍA DEJARTE SIN UN ONE-SHOT!

Espero lo disfrutes.

Este fic esta inspirado en el: 1er Movimiento del concierto de Elgar para cello. ¡Importante que lo escuchen mientras leen! Fundamental y obligatorio.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Como Una Rosa**_

La fuerte lluvia golpeaba sus parpados con rabia, apretó los puños mientras pequeños hilos de sangre corrieron por sus manos, daño echo por sus largas uñas.

¡Kushina Uzumaki se sentía una miseria! Estaba jodida.

Se había enamorado de un imbécil que solo quería matar a su padre. ¿Es que ya nadie era honesto? Y ella lo pagó de la peor forma.

Con un corazón roto.

Siguió caminando por la larga carretera de Texas, sola. A lo lejos se divisó las luces de una motocicleta y corriendo trató de esconderse. Sabía que venían por ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, no eran los ecuases de su padre. Sino el hombre que amaba.

- Sé que estas aquí Kushina, te he seguido - dijo en un tono cansado pero exigente.

- ¿Por qué no te vas? No tienes nada más que hacer conmigo. - lo miró de reojo. - Ya tienes a mi padre en tus manos. -

- No es a tu padre a quien quiero -

- ¡ENTONCES MÁTAME SI ESO TE HACE FELIZ! -

El hombre bajó de la motocicleta y en paso firme fue donde ella. Trató de tocarle una mejilla pero Kushina giró la cara con una mueca de asco.

- No me toques, Namikaze -

El ambiente se tensaba y la lluvia caía más fuerte.

- ¿No puedes entender que de verdad te amo? - cerró el puño a nivel de su mejilla - ¿Por qué eres tan terca? -

- ¡Eres un asesino! - lágrimas caían por sus mejillas dejándole la vista borrosa.

- No lo soy, sabes que no -

- ¡No me vas a decir que quieres matar a mi padre por un acto de psicosis! -

- Lo has malentendido todo. - se dio la vuelta cansado - Déjame explicarte -

- ¡No quiero escucharte! -

- ¡Maldición Kushina! - se dio la vuelta y cerrando los puños le volvió a gritar desesperado - ¡Es a ti a quien quieren muerta! -

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dejó caer en el piso.

- ¿Qué dices Minato, me estás jugando una broma? - alzó la vista empapada.

- No lo hago. - se dejó caer a su altura y acunando su rostro con sus manos le habló tiernamente - Me pagaron para el trabajo, no acepté. Pero luego te conocí en esa convención y no podía permitir que te tocaran ni un pelo. Me enamoré de ti Kushina. ¡Te amo tanto! Que acepté el trabajo sin chistar. - respiró hondamente - Pero todo empeoró cuando nos vieron besándonos. -

- Entonces mi padre te despidió - estaba más calmada.

- Si, no permitiría que nadie se metiera en sus planes. ¡Es un bastardo! -

- Abrázame Minato -

Él la obedeció sin oposición. Pero una duda abarcaba su mente, y no podía ayudarla si ella no le decía lo que sentía.

- Kushina - susurró en su oído - ¿Me amas? -

- Te amo -

Una camioneta negra paró en frente de ellos haciéndolos retroceder. Los habían encontrado.

- ¡Vaya! Kushina - un hombre de alta estatura bajó seguido de 3 hombres. - No esperé menos de ti. Enamorada del idiota que contraté para matarte, ¿pero sabes algo? Ese estúpido insolente es más rico que todo Texas. - soltó una estruendosa carcajada - Lástima que no viviras para contar su dinero -

Uno de los hombres se paró delante de ella y Minato sudó frío.

- ¡La tocas y soy yo quien te matará! -

- Pongamos las cosas claras, Namikaze. Soy yo quien decide quien muere y quien no. - lo retó con la mirada y Minato se abalanzó sobre él.

Pero uno de los hombres le disparó justo en el corazón.

- ¡MINATO! -

Kushina estaba desequilibrada, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Lloraba más que antes y la lluvia parecía detenerse.

- Minato - sollozaba aún más fuerte - No me dejes - escondió su cara en su cuello.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es mejor que matarte. Te dejé sin novio, sin dinero, ¡sin nada! - su padre rió extasiado.

- ¿Por qué, qué te hice, en qué falle padre? - alzó la vista.

- Me das lástima, siempre anduviste entre las faldas de tu madre. Pequeña insolente, nacer mujer fue lo que te jodió la vida. - sacó un tabaco castaño oscuro y lo metió en su boca, uno de los hombres lo prendió y echando humo se fue a su camioneta.

Kushina giró la vista y vio a otro acercarse a ella. Éste se puso detrás y con la pistola le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Acarició su abultado vientre de 7 meses y sonrió feliz. Lo único que supo de su padre, 2 años después, fue que había muerto ajusticiado por un contrabandista de drogas.

No la alegró en los más mínimo. Pero tampoco podía perdonarlo por todo lo que le había echo.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla desde atrás, y las grandes manos tocar el frente del vientre circularmente.

- Desde la mañana has estado muy callada. ¿Qué te preocupa? - besó su cuello y ella se estremeció.

- No es nada, es que hoy...- vaciló en responder y se dedicó a sentir la caricia de los labios de él.

- Lo sé, han pasado casi 6 años. -

- Pensé que iba a perderte - los ojos le ardieron y un nudo en su garganta le empezó a doler.

- Ya todo pasó Kushina, míranos nada más. Embarazados - rió suavemente transmitiéndole calor a su esposa.

- Te amo Minato - giró un poco su cuerpo y con la cabeza estirada besó sus labios.

- Yo los amo a los dos - la abrazó con delicadeza.

Su historia había sido como una rosa, frágil, tersa, pero con muchas espinas. Sin embargo una vez que las quitaron, éstas habían quedado en el pasado.

- Por cierto Kushina, ¿como le pondremos al bebé? - le giró y agachándose besó su vientre.

- Se llamará, Naruto - respondió con firmeza.

Kushina giró de nuevo su cuerpo y apoyándose de espaldas a Minato, vieron juntos el atardecer.

Se amaban y nada más importaba.


End file.
